


list

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coping, Light Angst, M/M, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: even has a list in his mind, and he adds more to it everyday.





	list

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr on may 5, but i'm uploading it to ao3 as part of my remake process. i hope u enjoy!   
> also, the post that i originally made had the tags "instead of a shit show about reasons to die how about reasons to live??" which is a #mood.

even has a list in his mind, and he adds more to it everyday. 

he adds small things. the dog he saw today that wagged its tail so excitedly its entire body started shaking. the  _really really good_  cup of coffee he had that morning and the perfect flaky scone he had with it. the way the birds circle outside the window of his literature class at school, the pattern of moonlight on his windowsill at night when sleep is not quite in his grasp. the faint stars that stars that still manage to shine in the sky despite the brightness of oslo city lights below, determined to be seen.

sometimes there are larger things. when finland finally legalizes same-sex marriage, when they lift the ban on muslim women wearing hijabs in professional basketball games. when moonlight wins best picture over la la land, and the balance in the film world is restored.

there are the big things, and the small things, and then there’s isak. isak, who is on his list so many times that even could give him his own list. the pouty look he gets on his face when he gets frustrated, the soft gasp of his surprised laugh. the soft glaze over his eyes when he wakes up in the morning. the way his hair looks in the sun. the light in his eyes when he talks about hip hop and parallel universes and biology and other subjects he’s really passionate about. the way he looks at even. like he’s the sun. like he’s a miracle he never gets tired of seeing.

even has his list of small things and big things and isak things and every night he takes it out and reviews it. lying there in the dark, isak’s head nestled against his chest, he reads his list. 

and he can feel himself healing.


End file.
